Messed Up Worlds
by Nightwalkers
Summary: Digimon, Dragonaball Z, Sailor Moon, and others collid into one world, what will happen?
1. A Dream Come True

Please note, that this may at any time change, due to a lot of errors, that I have YET to correct, and run-on sentences, and fragments. Please do not say anything about my grammer, because I already know, Thanks.

Disclaimer Note: I do not own Dragonball Z, Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Digimon.  
  
Chapter 1   
A Dream Come True  
  
Gohan had beaten Cell. The Z-Fighters was made-up of Gohan, Goku's son, Trunks, Vegeta's son, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. There was two new additions, the androids, 17 and 18. Everyone loved Gohan. Dolls of him were made. All the little kids would pretend to be the Z-Fighters. Everywhere he went people were all over him. One girl dreamed of being part of the Z- Fighters. She knew she never could, because her body was so weak, but she never gave up that dream. Her name was Mary. She would even write to him, of course she would never mail them. She thought the first letter she wrote was dumb. She grabbed a piece of paper, and threw away the first one.  
  
_Dear Gohan,  
I'm glad that you beat Cell. He scared me. I have a lot of questions to ask. I don't know where to begin. All I can do is think about you. What really is the Z-Fighters? I have posters of you in my room. What are the others like? I heard you had a girlfriend, is that true? I hope not. I've heard a lot of good things about you. There have also been rumors that you have slept with someone before. I really don't know what to think about them. I really don't. I bet you're nice in person. Some people have said that they have met you, and said that you were mean. Like I said, I don't think your mean, but I've never met you. I really don't know what else to say. I most likely won't send this, so bye for now.  
Mary_  
  
She colored an envelope to her liking and put a stamp on it. She put the letter into the envelope. She soon fell asleep. Her mother was up that morning. Her mother's name is Grace.  
  
"I mailed your colorful letter this morning," said Grace as Mary walked into the room. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; her mother had mailed the letter to Gohan.  
  
"Mom, do you even know who that was to?"  
  
"Um... I think it was for Gohan."  
  
"Yes, but I didn't want it mailed! We have to get it back!"  
  
"I can't get it back, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have laid it in the mail pile." Mary ran to her room. Her father had died which made some things harder on her. She didn't want that letter to get to him. She got dressed (Something Goku wears). She ran out the door.  
  
"Be home before dinner!" yelled Grace. Mary was headed to the post office.  
  
"Hi, my name is Mary. Did a very colorful letter come through here?"  
  
"Yes it did. It's all ready been mailed. I'm sorry." Mary sunk back onto the floor. She couldn't believe it. What was she going to do? She ran home, dug through her personal stuff and dug out Gohan's address.  
  
"Mom? I have a question," as she poked her head out of her room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you think that you can take me to this address?"  
  
"I'm not taking you. If you want to go, you will have to find your own way." Mary sighed.  
  
"Then I guess I'm not going." Mary went back to her room, thinking. 'What will he think of it? I hope he doesn't reply. I'm so embarrassed. He probably won't read it. It's okay. I'm glad that's over.' Mary sat there day dreaming about Gohan. Grace yelled for her.  
  
"Mail's here!" She heard that and came running into the room.  
  
"Is that anything for me?" Grace started to go through the mail.  
  
"Nope. Sorry, maybe tomorrow." Mary knew it didn't take long for mail top get around these days.  
  
'Would he even pay attention?' It was starting to get to her. She, finally, went to sleep.  
  
At Bulma's house Chi-Chi couldn't sleep. Gohan and everyone else were asleep at Bulma's house. Chi-Chi decided to start going through the mail for that day. She was looking through it and found a colorful letter to Gohan. It had little hearts around his name. She was going to let him read that one personally, without her reading it. She looked at the others, she soon fell asleep, and Mary's letter was next to her head. Gohan and Goku woke up early that morning, only to find Chi-Chi asleep on the table. Gohan looked at some of the fan mail. Removing the top layer Gohan saw Mary's letter. He didn't what to think. It had not been opened. He told Goku that he would be right there. Goku left to start training with Vegeta. Gohan read the letter carefully. 'This one I'll reply to!' he said to himself. He went back to the room and placed it on his bed. So he could reply later.  
  
"Where is Gohan!" demanded Vegeta. "I will not train with someone who does not come on time! Do you hear me Katorot!?"  
  
"Give him a few minutes. There was this colorful letter that caught his eye." Vegeta refused to train with Goku. Gohan soon joined them.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." he said Cheerfully.  
  
"Lets start, I'm only getting older!" screamed Vegeta. Gohan started by throwing some kicks at Vegeta. He could nearly block his attacks. Vegeta, finally, gave out. He couldn't stand Gohan's attack's everyone was still asleep.  
  
"Vegeta, I want you to do your most powerful attack into the ocean," said Gohan. Gohan's birthday was in a few days, and Vegeta wanted to give him the best fight he could ever wish for.  
  
"After you." he said to Gohan. Gohan was ready.  
  
"Ka-Ma-Ha-Ma-HA!" the attack woke everyone up. They all rushed outside.  
  
"GOHAN!" screamed Chi-Chi.  
  
"Sorry." Gohan finished training that day. Vegeta trained with Goku for rest of the day. Gohan went to his room. He read the letter again and grabbed a piece of paper.  
  
_Dear Mary,  
I'm glad I beat Cell too. The Z-Fighters is about people who have dictated their lives to saving the world. They also have powers that they use to defend people. I can't really explain my powers, but all I know is that I'm the most powerful person. I really don't like all the attention. Vegeta's still mean and bossy, still trying to beat my dad and I. My dad, Goku, he's pretty cool. He was the one who believed I could beat Cell. And your thinking 'I thought Goku was dead' huh? Well, we brought him back. Everyone else is just relaxing, that's about it. No, actually, I don't have a girlfriend. I don't know if I'm ready for one either. I'm turning 13 in about 5 days. No, I really don't like the gossip. I didn't sleep with any one, I only sleep by myself, it depends on what kind of day you meet me on, but beside that, I try to be nice. I think everyone has posters of me. Got to go. I hope to hear from you soon.  
Gohan_  
  
He placed it into an envelope and gave it to his mom to mail.  
  
"Mom, could you mail that right away? Thanks." Gohan went back to his room, thinking about Mary. He really didn't know much about her. Goku knocked on Gohan's door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Come in." Goku sat next to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, what was that letter about?"  
  
"Nothing really. It was just a letter from someone named Mary."  
  
"Oh, is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"No, I really don't know that much about her. I replied to the letter."  
  
"Okay, everyone's going out, do you want to come?"  
  
"No, that's all right."  
  
"Okay, are you sure? Okay, we're leaving then. We'll be home before mid- night." Goku kissed his son on the forehead and left. Gohan went outside to train. He only met reporters trying to interview him. The people, who went to his house, went at night. He didn't know why they did that. He ended his training with the Ka-Ma attack. Chi-Chi and the others returned to find people around Gohan. He fought his way into the house. Chi-Chi handed Goku something's to take in. Gohan went to bed ignoring the people outside. He hoped that Mary would reply soon. The night soon ended. Mary woke up early that morning. He mom heard her moving around and went outside to see what was going on.  
  
"Mary? What are you doing?"  
  
"The mail's here." she said as she pulled out the mail.  
  
"What exactly, are you looking for?"  
  
"An reply..." Her eyes widened with joy. "He replied!"  
  
"I don't believe it!" said Grace. She ran inside, dropping the other mail at her mother's feet. She read it over five times, before melting in her bed. She still couldn't believe it! She grabbed a paper and starting writing. Half and hour later he mom came in.  
  
"Mary? I'm going out, okay?" Mary really wasn't paying attention. Her mother wrote a note. Mary finished the letter about two hours later. She decorated the envelope and mailed it. She went back to her room. She thought for a minute.  
  
'Why was mom going out? By herself or someone else?' She didn't have and answer for that. But she wondered about it. She was going to ask her later. She continued to think. 'Could it be a Z-Fighter? No, it can't be, that's impossible. But if it is true, then which?' She tried herself. She went outside. There was something she had never told anyone, but she put it in the letter. She had the same powers as Z-Fighters did. She didn't know, but she had a great power like Gohan's. Which had never been released. She was trying to learn the Ka-Ma Wave. She put all her power and energy into her hand. She had almost done it. She knew it was time.  
  
"Ka-Ma-Ha-Ma-HA!" The attack rose from her hand, sending a powerful blast into the ocean. It hit. People ran from their houses, and they saw Mary. They couldn't believe it. Mary collapsed onto the ground. One of the people carried her back into her room. Her mother came in and saw the guy.  
  
"She fainted." he said as he left the house. The next day, the news was all over. Mary had powers like the Z-Fighters. She went to get the mail and people were starting to gather around. She grabbed the mail and went back inside. She couldn't believe she had done the attack, now she had to master all the Z-Fighter's attacks. From Piccolo to Krillin, Out of all the other people who tried it, she did it. That night she went outside. People were there to cheer her on. Even some of the Z-Fighters, She looked for Gohan, but he wasn't there, and she knew why too. She was ready. She looked inside of her, and drew the power and energy needed for the attack. She opened her eyes. Grace was watching from Mary's window, but the Ka-Ma-Ka wave didn't come out. She knew what attack it was. She got into form. Lightening started to form and soon she had enough power.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" The words rang. This attack was much stronger then she thought. The attack hit with so much force, she flew back into a building. She had learned a new attack. The attack destroys an Island near by. Gohan felt it; he knew it was Mary,  
  
"What was that?" Goku asked. Gohan started to get up.  
  
"I'll be back. I know exactly what it was." Gohan flew toward the explosion. Goku and the other have had no clue what he was talking about. Chi-Chi pulled out the letter to Gohan.  
  
"Here, this might explain it." Chi-Chi started to read it out loud.  
  
_Dear Gohan,  
Being a Z-Fighter sounds pretty cool. I have something to tell you. I have powers like you guys. I've never told anyone. I'm trying to learn the Ka-Ma-Ha Wave. I only train at night. How powerful is the Ka- Ma Wave really? My father died, I never knew what he was like. He died because of Frezia. And he couldn't be revived either. He had died too many times. He died protecting my mom and I. I really miss him. That's good to know that was only gossip. Happy Birthday! I'm turning 13 in one week. I have to go. I hope I hear from you soon.  
Mary_  
  
"That had to be the person who's training. The Z-Fighters will go," said Goku. The other fighters soon caught up with Gohan. People were starting to look in the sky. They landed where the blast began. They were lined up three on each side, Gohan in the front. Everyone was looking up in an evil way. Mary got up and looked at Gohan right in his eyes. Gohan knew it was Mary.  
  
"Mary."  
  
"Gohan." They both powered up. Finally, they both reached their most powerful stage. Everyone wondered how powerful Mary was.  
  
"Their power matches! I don't believe it!" Mary was starting to weaken. Gohan could tell. There was a purple light that showed her power. It started going out. Gohan powered down. The blue light from Gohan faded. Mary gave out, and the purple light disappeared. Gohan rushed over and caught and thought,  
  
'This is Mary, the one who sent me those letters.' Mary's mother rushed out.  
  
"Mary! Oh, my God! Is she all right?"  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know. Where is her room?"  
  
"Here, follow me." Grace showed Gohan her room. He laid her on her bed. Before Gohan left, Grace grabbed his arm. "Thank you, Gohan." Gohan left the house and met up with the others.  
  
"What was that about?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Nothing." said Gohan as he looked back at Mary's house.  
  
"Okay, lets go home," said Vegeta as he sighed. "Even though I know that you're lying!" yelled Vegeta as he left. Gohan was outraged. He powered up and went after him. They started fighting. Vegeta powered up, knowing that he was still no match for Gohan yet. Goku broke them up and took them back to Bulma's. Gohan walked into the room first, then Vegeta was last.  
  
"Gohan has a little crush!" screamed Vegeta as he sat down. Gohan got up and tried to attack Vegeta.  
  
"GOHAN STOP IT!" yelled Goku as Gohan. He sat down.  
  
"Vegeta! Don't tease him like that! Is that clear!?" yelled Bulma. Gohan was just waiting for his birthday to come. Gohan got up, and went to his room. He lay there thinking about Mary. He knew Vegeta was right. He thought about what he just said. For the first time Vegeta was right, he was freaking out! Gohan had slammed the door. Chi-Chi told Goku, while she was in the kitchen, that she was going to confront Gohan with this.  
  
"Chi-Chi, don't do it. Just leave it be right now. It will come out. Trust me."  
  
"Goku! I don't want Gohan to fall in love! I want him to be a scholar! He's too young!"  
  
"He's s 12! For god's sakes! He isn't little anymore. There is only so much we can get him to do now! You know this is where he starts to think about girl's more."  
  
"HE'S TOO YOUNG GOKU! Now, if you don't mind I'm going to his room and see if it's true or not."  
  
"DON'T DO IT CHI-CHI!" yelled Goku. Bulma and the others heard it.  
  
"SEE WHAT YOUR GOING TO MAKE CHI-CHI DO!?" yelled Bulma at Vegeta. Bulma went to Gohan's door, thinking about what Goku said. She then knocked it out of her head.  
  
"I don't believe it! Vegeta was right!" Chi-Chi heard what Gohan said. She couldn't believe it. Gohan liked a girl. She didn't want to hear anymore. She went back to Goku freaking out.  
  
"Gohan said that Vegeta was right. I mean I didn't talk to him. I heard him say it. What do I do?" She started to freak out.  
  
"Don't do anything. Just let it ride its course. I mean even if it means them going on a few dates. Just let it be."  
  
Gohan had an idea. He read over the letters that Mary had sent him.  
  
"She wants to be a Z-Fighter. So, she can start by training with us." Gohan ran out of his door. "Mom, I'll be back in a few K?"  
  
"Okay, be careful!" Gohan left only to end up at Mary's house. Mary was awake at this time. Gohan knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" said Mary as she ran out of her room and answered the door, only to meet face to face with Gohan.  
  
"Mary, Hi." Gohan was starting to freeze.  
  
"Hi, so, what are you doing here? I'm not trying to be meant or anything, I'm just wondering. That's all"  
  
"Well, I'm actually here to invite you to train with us tomorrow. That' s if you want too."  
  
"Sure, I would love to."  
  
"Okay, um...be up at 5:00 am. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll come and get you. We are going to start training at 5:30."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye." Mary shut the door and Gohan went back to Bulma's house. Everyone was getting ready for bed.  
  
"Hey," said Gohan as he walked back into the room. "Everyone be up at 5:30 to train."  
  
"5:30!" screamed Vegeta. "I'm not getting up at 5:30!"  
  
"You either get up at 5:30 or not bother to train with us or go outside!" Vegeta went to bed mad. Everyone else agreed to 5:30. Gohan went to bed along with everyone else. Soon, the morning came. Gohan was the only one up at five. He got dressed and left to get Mary. He got there about five fifteen. Mary was outside waiting on Gohan. Gohan soon landed in front of Mary.  
  
"You ready?" she asked Gohan.  
  
"Yep." They both flew back to find everyone training. Vegeta, too, was training with Goku. They all soon noticed Mary and Gohan.  
  
"What is she doing here!?" screamed Vegeta.  
  
"She's only going to train with us. Don't have a cow Vegeta!" yelled Gohan. Goku was laughing.  
  
"Come on Vegeta! It's okay. She can train with us." Goku said as he hit Vegeta in the back.  
  
"It has to be all right with everyone else, is it?" asked Gohan. The other Z-Fighters nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Look's like we out did ya Vegeta!" said Goku laughing.  
  
"KATORAT!" screamed Vegeta. Lightening started to appear behind Vegeta. He focused all his energy on Goku. Mary saw that got really mad. Lightening started to appear behind her. She focused all her energy on Vegeta. Mary was ready to attack long before Vegeta was. You heard both of their voices ring.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" Mary was a lot stronger then Vegeta, and Vegeta knew that too. Mary's attack soon engulfed Vegeta. You could hear Vegeta scream. Bulma rushed out and rescued Vegeta. Mary was weak; the attack had taken a lot out of her. She stopped the attack and fainted. Gohan again caught her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"She uses powerful attacks, that her body can't handle." Gohan carried her to his room and laid her down. Gohan went back outside to train. Bulma helped Vegeta to the house.  
  
"Stupid moron! Why is he helping her?"  
  
"He likes her, that's why," said Bulma. "Now, hold still." Bulma treated Vegeta. A couple of hours later, Vegeta and Mary were ready to train again. Goku and the others welcomed Mary and Vegeta. Gohan trained with Vegeta, Mary trained with Goku, Yamcha, Krill in, and Teen trained together. Piccolo just watched. Piccolo was amazed by Mary's powers, just like when he found Gohan's power.  
  
"Mary, move your legs, not your body. Your too predicable!" yelled Piccolo. 17 and 18 didn't train with the Z-Fighters even though they are part of it. No one even knew where they were. Vegeta searched for them, just to show that he was stronger then them. Krillin freaked out 18. She didn't know if she was in love with him or not. She decided not to deal with that until the time came up. Mary did what she was told and moved her legs, not her body. Goku could barely block her attacks; he didn't know what way she was going to go. The day ended with each of them doing an attack, they learned. Mary was taught one of Krillin's moves. Gohan was taught 'Instant Transmission'. The others learned 'Final Flash', even Vegeta relearned it, and Mary was worn out. She couldn't even fly, because she was so weak. Bulma let Mary stay. She slept on the couch. Her mother called, she told her mom that she was too weak to come home.  
  
"Mom, Bulma is letting me stay the night. I'll be fine, I promise. Scouts honor." A couple of hours everyone was asleep. Both Gohan and Mary couldn't sleep. Mary got up. She started to pace back and fourth, she soon ran into Gohan.  
  
"What are you doing up?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, you?"  
  
"Same reason. Something's bothering me and I don't know what it is."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what it is either." Mary looked Gohan in the eyes; they started to come closer together until their lips met. Each kiss they had took more breath away from them. After their last kiss, they both knew that was what had been bothering them.  
  
"I'm glad, I got that problem out of the way."  
  
"Yeah, me too." said Gohan. Gohan went back to bed. Mary went back to bed too.  
  
"What did that mean about us?" she wondered on that question for a long time. She fell fast asleep. She dreamed about Gohan. Meanwhile, Gohan was dreaming about Mary. Trunks was having a nightmare.  
  
_Trunks' Dream~_  
  
Trunks had an overview of what was going to happen. Time was flying by. It showed Gohan visiting the other Z-Fighters graves. Gohan was left with Goten to rise by himself. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and the others were all dead. Gohan and Goten were the only people who lived. There was no Earth, or any other planets. The on Gohan was on was a secret, that no one knew. Trucks didn't know where it was either.  
  
_End of Dream~_  
  
Trunks woke up horrified. He had to tell someone what was going to happen. He rushed to the living room, where Mary was. He woke her up by shaking her.  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have something to tell you." Mary sat on up on the couch. "I keep having this dream ever since Gohan read your letters. It's about the end of the world and all the planets. Now, I come from the future, but I don't know how this could have changed. Besides the beating 17, 18 and Cell part."  
  
"Calm down. Now, I want to go back to bed. If you don't mind!"  
  
"Sorry." Trunks went back to bed. Mary fell fast asleep again. The son rose from the east. It woke Mary up. She was ready to train. Her and Gohan were the only two people up. They went out and just started attacking. Piccolo, finally, got up. He went outside and watched them. Each kick they threw at each other caused the other person to stumble back. Each kicks more powerful then the first. Gohan got Mary in the side. Mary put all her power into a kick, which sent Gohan to the ground.  
  
"I think we should rest for now," said Mary. Gohan nodded. Piccolo was interested in Mary. Piccolo walked up to Goku.  
  
"Goku as the leader of the Z-Fighters, I want to add someone. Is that okay?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"Sure, but everyone has to agree on adding a new member to the Z-Fighters though. Who is it?"  
  
"I want to add Mary. She's as strong as Gohan; she put him on the ground today. Which Cell couldn't even do! But the hard part will to get Vegeta to agree! That's where Gohan comes in!"  
  
"What? How will Gohan convince him?" asked Goku.  
  
"Gohan is stronger then Vegeta. Vegeta won't cross him, like he would us. See my plan, it won't fail."  
  
"That might work, if we get everyone to agree." Goku and Piccolo went to spread the news. Gohan and everyone else agreed. There was one left, Vegeta. Gohan walked up to Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, everyone has agreed to add a new member to the Z-Fighters. You're the only one left who has to agree, so is it all right?" asked Gohan.  
  
"No, I don't want her in with the Z-Fighters! Have I made myself clear boy!?"  
  
"No! You haven't!" Everyone was staring at Gohan. "Vegeta come here. I'm in love with her, and this is her dream please? I'm begging you. And in two day's it's my birthday. Think of it as one of my two birthday presents, please?" Begged Gohan. Vegeta looked behind and saw everyone begging.  
  
"No! It's final! I'm not changing my answer! Now go away boy!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta! Please?"  
  
"NO! NOW GET AWAY FROM ME WEAKLING!" screamed Vegeta. Gohan was mad/ He had an evil look on his face every time he got mad.  
  
"Vegeta! YOU JUST MET YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" yelled Gohan. Goku stepped in.  
  
"Gohan, take it outside please?" Gohan walked outside and powered up.  
  
"VEGETA! YOU'VE MESSED WITH THE WRONG PERSON!" screamed Gohan. Vegeta walked outside and powered up.  
  
"Okay, you're on. I win she join's the group and if you win she doesn't join the group!"  
  
"Fine, and we all know you will win, because I want her to join! And so does everyone else!" said Gohan. They started to fight. Gohan kicked Vegeta in the side. Vegeta kicked Gohan in the head. Gohan went down, gasping for air.  
  
"It looks like you've been beaten Gohan, She can join!" said Vegeta. Mary was inside looking at Gohan. She had a sad look in her eye, because Gohan lost. Vegeta was about to kick Gohan again.  
  
"He's already lost, why is Vegeta still going after him?" Yamcha asked. Mary was starting to get mad. She wanted to help Gohan so much. She started to run out to Gohan, but Piccolo stopped her.  
  
"Let him fight his own battles." Vegeta kicked Gohan.  
  
"Stop it Vegeta," Vegeta just keep kicking him. "Stop it Vegeta! VEGETA!" screamed Gohan. Piccolo let Mary go. She ran outside and hit Vegeta as he turned around. She went to aid Gohan. Gohan put his arm around Mary; she started to lead him in. Chi-Chi ran to her son. Vegeta came in.  
  
"I won, she can join!" Mary was happy, but mad at what Vegeta did. Goku took Gohan to his room.  
  
"Okay, we will introduce her to the Z-Fighters tomorrow at dawn." said Kami as he walked into Bulma's house.  
  
"Kami?" I though you merged with Piccolo?"  
  
"I did. There are secrets that you don't need to know right now." Dende appeared from behind Kami. Gohan was awake and saw Dende.  
  
"Dende!"  
  
"Gohan!" They both laughed.  
  
"Vegeta, you should be ashamed! Fighting Gohan like that!"  
  
"Kami, come on in. How have you been?" Goku asked.  
  
"I've been fine. I'm very tried actually from my trip."  
  
"Would you like to stay here? I'm sure it's okay with Bulma." Bulma nodded.  
  
"Right this way." she said as she led Kami to his room. Dende was to stay in Gohan's room. Gohan and Dende sat up that night talking about everything they could get out of their mouths. The clock turned 2:00 am.  
  
"I think we should go to bed," said Gohan. Dende agreed. They both soon fell asleep. Dawn, the sun started to rise. Everyone was up and waiting for the moment that Mary was part of the Z-Fighters. Kami had brought some kind of magical water that blessed whoever wanted into the gang.  
  
"Get down on your knee's." Kami ordered. Mary did what she was told. "Now, let this be, from this moment on that you will be a new member of the Z- Fighters. You cannot make any serious decisions without the disagreement or agreement of any of the other Z-Fighters! Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes." said Mary. Kami poured the water over her. The instant a drop of water touched her, she was a Z-Fighter, and the water hit her. She was happy, and so was everyone else to have Mary as a Z-Fighter. It was all over. The say had just ended and it was night. Everyone spent that day celebrating. Everyone except Mary and Gohan,  
  
"Gohan? What did that mean for us, you know when we kissed?"  
  
"I don't know. I like you Mary. And right now, I'm glad that you're a Z- Fighter. We'll talk about it later okay?"  
  
"Okay." At this point everyone was watching them.  
  
"Do you notice everyone watching us?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Yes, I think it's kind of hard to miss."  
  
"I think I know what they want to see."  
  
"What?" Gohan kissed Mary in front of everyone. "Gohan." They all went to bed that night, thinking of what happened that day. 


	2. A World Discovered

A World Discovered

Serena and the other's had all gone to college. They were in Serena's dorm room. They all sat there talking. But what they didn't notice was that The Z-Fighter world was closer then they thought. They had no idea of who Gohan or and any of the other Z-Fighters were. They just went on with their lives like nothing was happening. A few people in the school knew that Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru were Sailor Scouts. Reni went to Brooklyn High School, somewhere near Serena and the others. They really didn't have any more trouble with the Negaverse. They even forgot that the Negaverse was there, all a round them. They did transform sometimes to fight some bad guys, who they didn't know. They were all laying on the bed and the floor talking about this new enemy. What they didn't know is that, these enemies came from the DBZ world. They were soon to find out about it, by exploring it. 

"I think we should explore and look for the new enemy," said Mina. Serena wasn't listening; she was too busy reading a letter Darien had sent her. 

"Serena? If you're going to be depressed, then read the letter out loud." Serena agreed and started to read it out loud.

Dear Serena,

_I'm having a great time here. America is so different from Japan. I met someone special. I like being around her.._

Serena stopped. 

"Serena, keep reading, I'm sure it will turn out better." Serena kept reading.

__

She's not like you. I mean she's a lot nicer, cuter, funnier, everything I could possibly want in a woman. She's amazing. Serena, I bet you're wondering why I'm telling you about her huh? Well, the reason is because I like her. And this is really hard for me to say. I proposed to her. This letter is really to break up with you. I know it will be really hard on you. It was hard on me, when I made the decision. I think I made the right one too. I hope that I'm not going to hurt you in anyway. I have to go. I'm going out with her tonight. Someday, I might tell you her name.

Darien.

Serena took the lamp beside her bed and slammed it against the door. She sat there crying. 

"What about Crystal Tokyo? What will happen to it? What will happen to the future, that was meant to be?" 

"We don't know Serena. As least you have Reni," said Amy.

"I won't in the future. I mean, Crystal Tokyo still might be built, but I would need you're help. Would ya guys do that for me?"

"Yes, Serena. We all would. We love you. You don't need Darien. You never have. You just acted like you did," said Lita.

"Yeah, the truth is. You don't love Darien either. We all hope that you will get over this. So, that means we will be there for you through anything! Okay?" said Michelle. A light mist started to appear. 

"What is that?" Raye asked.

"It's some kind of mist. I don't really want to find out either," said Amara. Everyone except Serena ran out the door. Serena was too scared to move. The mist soon covered her. She fell asleep. She dreamed about this world that she or the other Scouts didn't know. It was weird. People with power are like the Sailor Scouts, but were in a way totally different. 

~Serena's Dream~

Serena was looking around. She was in nowhere. 

"Where am I?" she asked. She started to walk around. She came to a road, it was busy.

"Sailors?" She crossed the road. Serena kept looking for the other Sailor Scouts. She found some houses, everyone in them were having parties. She looked into one of them and saw a birthday party. It was Gohan's 12 birthday. (A/N: Gohan is turning 13 in chapter one, this is just a flash back) She knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Ser..." She looked back behind Goku and saw Piccolo.

"That's Piccolo. Piccolo, come over here."

"Hi, my name is Serena. Um... do you know where Brooklyn State College is?"

"What college? There's no college around here with that name?"

"Sorry, I have to go." Serena left not looking back. She thought Trista was messing with her mind. "She does control time ya know. She could be getting me back for something." She cont. to walk further and further. She, finally, came upon a portal or some kind a gate. She didn't know what would happen if she walked through. She decided to go through. She walked through, uncertain. She walked back. She was in her room again. She was happy that she was home, but it wasn't home. 

~Meanwhile~

All the other Sailor's were looking for Serena. She wasn't in her room. 

"It can't be the mist," said Lita.

"I feel a strange present here," said Raye.

"I did it," said Trista.

"Did what?" asked Michelle.

"I made the mist. Serena's not in this world, She's in a different one."

"Why did you do that for?"

"I wanted to show her there are other people like us. You guys are going to be next. I wanted Serena to met them first."

"Make her come back!" screamed Mina.

"Why should I?" 

"She's our friend..."

"She needs to learn about different worlds!" yelled Trista. "She will find someone that she'll love from that world I sent her too."

"She will fall in love?" asked Hotaru.

"Yes, but he won't feel the same way about her until they kiss."

"What is his name?" asked Amy.

"He's a Nameccian."

"A what? What is a Nameccian?"

"You will understand when you see him. And he's not the easiest person to get a long with. This is a totally different world. His name is Piccolo," said Trista. 

"Piccolo? So, she is to fall in love with him?"

"Yeah, I know it's weird. She must learn about that world." 

"When will you let her come back?" Asked Lita.

"Right now, if you want me to?"

"Yes, please." The mist started to appear again.'

~Back to Serena's Dream~

A door appears. 

"The way home!" Serena ran through it jumping for joy. 

~End of her Dream~

Trista opened Serena's door and there was Serena sitting on the bed, freaking out.

"Trista? Where did I go?"

"I cannot tell you. Who did you met?"

"Someone named Goku and Piccolo."

"The reason everyone ran is because they couldn't except the mist, Serena. You accepted it. For some reason you knew it was part of your destiny. And that is true it is. Eventually, we all will actually met them in person..."

"But how will we do that?" asked Amara.

"I will open the gate of time, and send us to that world. I did it to Serena, didn't I?"

"We want to go, we want to see it," yelled everyone at once.

"Yes, I want to go back, there was still much I hadn't explored yet."

"What did you see there Serena?"

"I saw parties all around. I looked in one house and he was a birthday party. That's the house I knocked on the door. I didn't understand where I was, and I still don't."

"Okay, who all wants to go?" asked Trista. Everyone agreed. 

"Pluto Star Power!" Trista transformed. "Lets go then. Come on. You must meet them. Remember this is the real world. Not the dream, I put Serena in. DON'T FORGET! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO REMEMBER THAT! You all must transform. That is the only way you can go through."

"Right, Eternal Moon Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Star Power!"

"Uranus Star Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Star Power!" 

"Sailor Saturn, you must help me open the gate okay?"

"Fine. What shall I do?" Sailor Pluto told Saturn to reveal her staff. She did so. Pluto and Saturn put their staff's together. 

"DOME TIME OPEN!" (A/n: It's something like that. I'm not bothering with that k?) The Time Gate opened. Sailor Pluto and Saturn stood there holding it open.

"Now go Sailors!" Everyone listened. They walked through the gate. They found themselves in the Z-Fighters world in less then an instant. Pluto and Saturn soon came through. "Now, you must de-transform. It is the law to keep both worlds balanced!" Soon, everyone became their human selves.

"Okay, where are we going to start looking?" asked Mina.

"We start asking around," said Serena. 

"I think we should split up."

"No, we can't. We don't know this place. We would get lost."

"Yeah, guess you're right." said Lita.

"I know where to start asking," said Trista. She grabbed the Sailor's and they left on their adventure. The Outer Senshi started asking around. When they did, they got the address. They had got it from Grace.

"Um... Could ya also tell us where that is?" asked Amy.

"It's over those hills. My daughter is training with them. Her name is Mary. You'll know when you see them. They have a Nameccian with them."

"Okay, thanks." said Michelle. They started there way to Bulma's house. They made it to the top of the hill. They met a monster from their world. 

"I'll take care of this!" said Lita. "Jupiter Crystal Power!" The monster went after Serena. What the Sailors didn't know was that Piccolo was near. Jupiter didn't get to Serena in time. Piccolo came and knocked Serena out of the way. 

"AAHH!" Serena fell to the ground with Piccolo on top of her. He looked away and was about to attack when out of nowhere Gohan came attacking.

"Masenko!" (A/N: For anyone who doesn't know when he used that attack, look back at the Freiza Saga. He attacked Frezia, because he was killing Piccolo!) The attack killed the monster. 

"Could ya please get off of me?" Serena asked.

"Sorry." said Piccolo. "Have I met you before?"

"No, I don't think so," said Serena. 

"Hi, my name is Gohan. This is..."

"Piccolo." said Serena.

"How did ya know his name?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know. You're also an Nameccian, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Are you one of the Z-Fighters?" asked Trista.

"Yes, and Gohan here is also an Z-Fighter. She's the most powerful of them all."

"That's me." Gohan said as he laughed.

"Um...Hi, I'm Serena, this is Amy, Trista, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Mina, and Lita. We...." Trista covered her mouth. 

"They can't know right now," she whispered.

"Uh... Do you guys have somewhere to stay?" asked Gohan.

"No, actually we don't!" said Mina.

"Gohan, do you think Bulma would mind?"

"No." 

"Okay, follow me. Can you guys fly?"

"No." 

"Then we'll walk." said Piccolo. Trista and Serena were lagging behind and talking.

"When do we have to go back?"

"Soon, in about 5 hours. The gate can only stay open so long." Piccolo was listening to them. 

"Five hours?" He said out loud. "Is that all the time you can spend here?"

"How did you know that?"

"I'm not as dumb as I look. I can hear really good."

"Oh, I didn't know that! Trista!"

"What Gate are you talking about?"

"I'm confused." Gohan said as the reached Bulma's house. 

"Bulma we have some more people. They can only stay for about 5 hours." Serena was depressed. She had to leave in 5 hours. The Sailors were talking; Piccolo was watching Baby Trunks play, while listening to the Sailors.

"Serena, make your move! Your only here for 5 hours, make the most of it." said Mina.

"Yeah, just go over there and kiss him!" yelled Raye.

"Trista knows the future! And if you don't make a move then he'll never make a move! So, we all say go for it!" said Lita.

"You only live once for love, Serena." said Trista as she went to the window. She whispered, "Zechs my love." Piccolo heard Trista. Mary walked in.

"Did I miss something?"

"WHERE IS THAT BOY?" 

"Vegeta, which on? If you're looking for your baby, he's over here. Trunks, beats me, oh he's most likely with that girl!" he said as he looked over at Serena.

"DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" Soon, four hours pasted. They only had one more hour.

"Serena, can I talk to you?" asked Trista. Of course Piccolo was still listening.

"Yeah, sure what is it about?"

"Make you move! Like I said, Piccolo is hard to get a long with. Use this hour to get to know him! Seize the Moment why you still can. I didn't. And look at me. I'm the guardian of Time and Space. I had a chance to be with my love. He lived in a different world. He wanted me to move with him, but I didn't. Please, Serena, you don't live forever, even though you will because you're Sailor Moon. But that's not the point. You don't need Darien. He wrote a letter to you saying that he deserves better! No, he doesn't. You deserve Piccolo. That is future!" screamed Trista.

"I didn't think you felt that way, Trista." 

"I do." 

"Fine, I'll do it then." 

"Goku, can I talk to you?"

"Sure about what?"

"Serena, over there likes me. What do I do?"

"Oh, well. For starters you're not the easiest person to get along with. Do you like her?"

"Not really."

"Well, there's your answer."

"Thanks." Serena walked up to Piccolo. 

"Piccolo? Can I talk to you?" 

"Sure. What about?"

"Um... I was talking with the other Sail... other girls, and they all came to the decision that I should seize the moment by kissing you. I just thought you might like to know. We have to leave now. I'm not going to do it though. Bye Piccolo." Serena turned around and kissed Piccolo. It was along passionate breath-taking kiss that neither of them would ever forget.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to," said Serena. "I wanted to seize the Moment. I really do have to go now. Bye." Serena and the other have left. They came upon the gate. Come on Sailors we must go. Everyone transformed and entered the gate. "I'll miss you Piccolo." 

"Sailor Moon, we must go!" They reached Serena's room again. 

"Serena, you did it," said Mina.

"Serena, I have to tell you something. That wasn't the real world either. I just wanted to see if you really loved him."

Serena was crushed. 

"That wasn't the real Z-Fighter world?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Well, anyway, I think we should all sleep on this!" Everyone went to sleep. Serena just dreamed about Piccolo and Trista was dreaming about Zechs. One day they will find themselves in the real Z-Fighter world.


	3. A New Start

Chapter 3  
A New Start

Heero thought about Relena and the other Pilots. He missed them all, even though he had never showed it. He decided to meet with the other Pilots. He called Quatre and told him to set up a dinner for everyone including Relena. Quatre set it all up. They were to meet at DI Ona, One of the most fancy restaurants on colony L1. 

"What should I wear?" He pull out a handsome looking tuxedo and put it on heading for the restaurant. He looked inside and saw Relena already there. 

"Relena." Relena saw him in the window. He walked into DI Ona, where the waiter sat him down at the table that Relena was at.

"Heero, why did you call for this dinner so sudden?"

"I wanted to start my life over. Can I at least do that?"

"Yes, you can. But how would you start over?"

"Well, actually, it's just us for dinner. Relena, you know I like you."

"Well, I love you! Just kiss me Heero! Now!" Heero leaned over to kiss her.

Heero woke up! Sweat running down his face.

"It was only a dream. It was only a dream. It was only a dream!" Heero was happy it was only a dream. He had never kissed anyone before. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Relena. She was married now. He couldn't do anything to stop her love for that other guy. He knew somehow and someway that Relena still loved him. He just wanted to wake up next to her, watch her breath. He wanted that more then ever. He still knew that it could never happen. He wanted to sneak in her room and wake her up. Look at the Stars all night long. Then he thought about what Zechs would do to him if he interfered. He decided not to do any of those things. If so, he would go to Zechs first. 

"Okay. I'm going to make a new start. I have to. I still can't believe that I killed all those people. People who didn't deserve to die." Heero didn't know where to go in life. He stopped every once in a while to find out where he was in life. He was only 19. Relena was turning 19 in about 5 days. He wanted to give her a present, like she said when they were 15. He decided it was for the best not to bother her. A knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" Heero asked.

"It's Trowa."

"Come in. So, what are you here for?"

"I'm here to invite you to Relena's birthday party."

"But her birthday isn't for about 5 more days."

"Yeah, but she won't be here in five days. She's going on vacation with her husband."

"Oh. I don't know if I want to go or not."

"Okay, I hope to see you there. It's at five o'clock." Heero thought for a minutes. This was a chance to say sorry to everyone that he had hurt before. He would ask Relena if it were all right. It was soon five o'clock. Trowa again came by and grabbed Heero.

"Okay, are you going to pull anything? So this way I can start spreading the word about it?"

"I'm not going to pull anything. There is one thing, but I can't tell you Trowa. You wouldn't understand why I'm doing this."

"Fine." Trowa said as they entered Relena's birthday party. People were staring at Heero. They couldn't believe he showed up. The other Pilots were there too. Heero saw Relena.

"Relena." Relena looked over and saw Heero and Trowa.

"Heero." 

"Um. .Are you sure your not still in love with him?" asked her husband.

"No, I'm not now. I haven't seen him for a couple years. He could have changed."

"And if he didn't? He's still cruel, he doesn't care who he kills, then what will you do?"

"I'm ignore him. That's what I will do. What he should do, is ask me to make a speech saying he's sorry. He always has that flashback, where he killed that girl." Heero looked up and admired the room. Zechs walked over to Heero. 

"So, she invited you huh? What a moron?"

"She's not a moron Zechs! And yes she did invite me. For a minute I didn't want to come and I wasn't going to come."

"What made you come then?" Zechs was starting to get snappy.

"There's something I have to do, before I can forgive myself." Heero looked at Relena and her husband. He had his arms around her. "Trowa, I will be back." Heero walked over to Relena.

"Heero." she said.

"Relena, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What is this about?"

"I need to do something. Can I please go on stage? I don't want to make it sudden, and that you won't know about it. It's really important that I do this. This way I can start my life over. And not live my old life as a Gundam Pilot."

"Sure, go a head." Heero walked up on stage and to the microphone. Trowa walked over to the other Pilots.

"He's going to make a fool out of himself," said Wufei.

"No, he's not," said Trowa. "He has to do this. Inside of him, he's got no choice. And this is the perfect time to do it." Everyone put his or her attention Heero.

"What is he going to do?" Relena's husband asked.

"He's going to do something that he should have done a long time ago."

"Excuse me. My name is Heero Yuy of Colony L1. I was raised under the scientist Dr. J. I was the Gundam Pilot of Gundam 01 and Wing Zero. The reason I am up here is very important to me. I have to forgive myself. Please, I know that a lot of you hate me. I understand that I caused you a lot of pain, and that Relena Peacecraft is cleaning up my mess. I'm sorry for that. I don't do this much, because I don't show emotions. Killing a little girl made me snap."

"I was sick of killing people, but no matter what I had to do it. If I hadn't done it, then we wouldn't have made peace. It made people realized that we don't need Gundam's or any weapons at all. I was also 15 then, but I'm 19 now. Zechs, Milliardo Peacecraft I have caused you the most problems, because we always got in each other's way. I'm sorry to all the OZ troops who are here right now. To everyone's families. I didn't mean to cause so much pain and I was careless with my own life. But I would do anything for anyone here if any of you were in trouble. You're thinking, that's a lie. Ask Relena Peacecraft ask any of my fellow Pilots. Anyone that I have fought with," 

Tears were starting to come down Heero's face. "I look back, at that little girl, thinking if I hadn't messed a mission up, she and other people wouldn't be dead. I remember carrying her little dog. She had given me a flower. I still have that flower. It makes me think, that all the people that I have fought didn't deserve to die. But really in my own heart I did. I've killed hundreds of people and never had a regret until that little girl. I never knew my mother or father. I think that's part of why I hid my emotions, until today. I just hope that you all forgive me. And if you don't then that's all right with me. I don't deserve to be forgiven. Quatre, I'm sorry for causing you so much problems with I put the Zero system in, when I knew you couldn't handle it and you too knew you couldn't handle it."

"Trowa, I'm sorry that I couldn't have intercepted that attack that put you in a coma. That should have been me. Duo, I'm sorry for ignoring you all those times. And for taking parts from your Gundam. Wufei, I'm sorry that we had to fight against each other, because we wanted to see who was stronger. You are though. I can't lie about it now. You all were the stronger people. Zechs, at anytime thank you for helping me out, I never expected it from you. Everyone here deserves to have a great life, but me. After this, I'm going to try and start my life over again."

"It's still going to be hard for me though. It would have been easier if everyone here had never met me. I'm still sorry for all the pain that I caused you. I hope you all can forgive me." Heero was in full tears now. Looking over at everyone to see if they agreed. He didn't want to look no more. He stepped off the stage. 

"I don't believe he did that!" said Relena. She knew that she was in love with Heero for sure. "I love Heero. I'm sorry, it's not going to work out."

"Oh, well, I didn't think it was going to." he pulled out the divorce papers. They both signed it. They gave it to the government. They went on the stage.

"Okay, everyone. I have here the divorce papers for Relena and her ex-husband. She is no longer married." Heero stopped mid-way out. 

"I think Relena's going to do it!" said Duo.

"Heero wait!" said Relena. He turned around and faced her. "I want this to be the beginning of your new start. I think that took a lot a guts and I know that my brother, Milliardo would never do that. I found out after you stepped off that stage that I was in love with you!" Everyone was shocked. Relena walked over to Heero and kissed him. Heero was suspired that she would do that for him.

"Relena. Out of all the people, I though you would be the last person to forgive me. But I guess I was wrong."

"Heero, you have changed. You're a changed man. I was waiting for that. It, finally, came. I have a secret, come on!" Heero followed Relena. She led him to a dark room. 

"See that."

"Yeah."

"I can use it to travel to different worlds. I visited this one that there were those people called Sailor Scouts. It was scary at first, but I got use to it. Would you like to go to it?"

"Maybe later." Heero got close up to Relena. They kissed again. They started to make-out. None of the other Pilots could believe it except Duo.

"I knew it was a coming." Grinned Duo. Meanwhile, Relena lead Heero to her room. A couple hours later the party was over. Heero and Relena had made love. 

"Yeah, that was part of my new start." he said as he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Your new start, Heero Yuy. And let's make it a good one this time okay?"

"Okay. Maybe we can visit that place you were talking about and I can see what it's like."

"Sure. Sometime." said Relena. The night was over. 


	4. All the Worlds Crash Together

Chapter 4   
All the Worlds Crash Together

Matt had a band. He was a big hit. Tai, well, he wasn't a jerk anymore, but he still liked Sora. MiMi lived in America. Everyone was doing great. They all at one point protected the Digital World again. Tai would sometimes go out with Sora, as friends. Matt would call MiMi. Matt's mother would get mad, because it cost so much. Matt likes MiMi. He would ask his father everyday if he could go to New York. He kept saying no. No one ever saw Joe again. No one knew where he was. Meanwhile, Tai was hanging with Sora one night. They were on a 'friend' date. Tai hadn't really asked her out. He was planning too afterwards. He thought about asking her at that moment, but he decided not to, that he would ask later. 

"Tai? Do you remember, when we fought the Dark Masters?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just thinking. You saved me many times. Why did you always try to save me an...."

"Sora, I can't explain my feeling for you. How do you feel about me?"

"Tai...I...I have to go bye."

"Sora wait! Please!" Tai grabbed Sora's arm. 

"Tai, please let go of my arm!"

"No, Sora, please! I have to know! How do you feel about me?"

"Tai, please. Just leave me a lone!"

"Sora stop!" Tai put his finger on Sora's lips. "Sora, please stop. Just dance with me please? I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine. But we are never going out on the real date. We are just staying as friends! Is that clear?"

"Yes." said Tai as he pulled Sora to the dance floor. By this time they were both 17. Matt walked in the door with T.K, Cody, and the other's, they all saw Tai and Sora dancing. 

"I don't believe it! Tai and Sora are dancing!" stated Kari. "Oh, wait till I tell our mother about this." 

"Kari, don't." said Davis. 

"Why?"

"I think something might happen between them, and then if it does, then you can tell your mom okay?"

"Fine." Tai looked Sora in the eyes. 

"Tell me how you feel about me now?"

"I can't Tai. I know this is a moment I won't forget, but it's not like that. It's harder then that. If I ever go into a relationship I would want it to be with someone, that I could spend the rest of my life with. Not just some crush."

"You could spend the rest of your life with me? Couldn't you?"

"Yeah, I mean there is a possibly of that happening. But I have to say it's slim."

"What will make you understand my feelings toward you?"

"I don't think anything will." said Sora. What everyone didn't know, was that Tai's mother and father were there at the restaurant too.

"Look, at them. Do you think something will happen between them?"

"I don't know. It's a matter of time. I mean, if he wants to go far, and she doesn't then she'll let him know, don't worry." Tai lifted Sora's chin. He started to kiss her. She started leaning his way. They were about to kiss, when Sora thought that she might not be ready for her first kiss yet. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Tai. You're a really great friend. I bet a great guy too. I don't know if I'm ready for my first kiss yet. I'm so sorry Tai." Sora left. She walked out the door and started to cry. 

"Why couldn't I have just kissed him? Why did I have to have second thoughts about kissing him? I do like him, but I'm ready not ready for anything serious yet." Tai couldn't believe she just did that. Davis walked over to Tai.

"Maybe next time. I don't think she's ready for anything yet."

"Yeah, maybe your right Davis." Tai paid for the bill and started his way home. Sora's mom drove bye Tai. Tai was looking down at the ground. "I can't believe it. She made me look like a fool." Sora's mom heard this and pulled over.

"What do you mean she made you look like a fool?"

"Nothing. Nothing really." Tai looked up in the sky hoping for something to happen between them. Then he cont. to walk.

"She wanted me to invite you over. Did you know that?"

"No, when did she say that?"

"Just when she got home, and said that something went wrong with your guys' date. So, do you want to come over? It will just be you two."

"And you're okay with?" Tai was thinking that she was crazy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She talked to me. And I understand, what's going on. Trust me. I was the same way when I was your age. Come on. I've already called your mom."

"I guess. Why couldn't Sora have came and told me?"

"She was too embarrassed that you wouldn't like her."

"She really said that?"

"Yeah. Come on. I'll answer anymore questions that you have." Tai got into the car. 

"Okay, why is she really doing this?"

"She freaked out. She ran to her room crying, because she thought that she screwed up."

"And I thought I screwed up too."

"No, look at it this way. You both messed up. I mean you made the pass at her and she rejected it."

"Well, thanks for putting it so easy." Sora's mother stopped and Tai got out. 

"Hey! If your going to make any passes at her, Please, let me know. And yes you can make a pass at her tonight."

"Thanks. Not." Sora's mother left. Tai walked up to the door and knocked on it. Sora answered. 

"Tai. Hi."

"Hi." Tai walked up to Sora and kissed her. Tai stopped kissing her.

"Tai, is that what you wanted?"

"Yes, it was." They started to kiss again. Sora led Tai in her house. She took him upstairs.

"I love you Tai. I want to wake up next to you."

"I love you Sora. I've always dreamed of this moment. It's better in real life though."

"Yeah, it is." Sora lay down on the bed. Tai started to kiss her. A couple hours later Tai and Sora were asleep next to each other. Tai was having a dream, and at the same time everyone else was having the same exact dream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Everyone's Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's this?" Davis asked.

"I don't know, what does it mean?" asked Yoli.

"It looks like some kind of door," said Tai.

"There's only one way to know what it is." Matt and Tai walked through it. When they entered it, there was nothing but fighting. Some, fighting machines. There were some people dressed up in a different background. And there were people who had some kind of power that they could shot from their hand. 

"What do you think this is?" asked Tai.

"Could it be three different worlds?"

"I guess it could be. That's what it looks like. But why do we need to know about it?" Matt looked over and saw a boy maybe about 19 standing over everyone. Of course that was Heero Yuy. And beside him was Relena Peacecraft. Heero looked horrified. Something was coming at them. Relena dove in front of Heero. He held her in his arms. She died.

"Who is that he's holding?"

"Beats me. I just want to leave now."

"I agree. A question, How do we leave?"

"I don't know." The Sailor Scouts were running from something that the two Digidesintions couldn't quite make out. Meanwhile, The Z-Fighters were all dying one by one by Cell. 

"I don't like this place, Matt. Lets found some way out okay?"

"Agreed." Matt and Tai looked for someplace to go back home to. They couldn't found anything. All they found was the Sailor Scouts, Gundam Pilots, or the Z-Fighters each way they went. Sora and the others soon joined them. 

"Tai, what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know, Sora." They started to look again, but failed everytime. 

"I want to leave Tai." Sora pressed up against Tai.

"I know, I do too." The three different worlds were starting to swirl together. Cody looked behind him and saw their world swirling too.

"Hey, look at that." Cody pointed out.

"That's our world, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. That would make all these worlds crashing together. If they all crash together, then what world will we end up in?"

"I don't know. We could end up in any of these worlds," said Matt. The four worlds crashed together. What they didn't know was what they were dreaming was coming true. 

"Please, I want out!" yelled Sora. Tai and the others wanted the same thing. They found their way out, when a door appear, just like when they first came in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora and Tai woke up.

"What was that?" Sora asked Tai.

"I don't know. It scared me though."

"Yeah, it scared me too." Tai got dressed and went over to the window. He pulled the curtains away and there he found the four worlds swirling together. 

"Sora! Look!" Sora got up and looked out the window.

"I don't believe it Tai! It really is happening. I thought it was just a dream!"

"Me too." Sora got dressed. They went outside, and we watching it. Matt and the others came running. 

"Hey! Did you guys all have the dream too?"

"Yeah, haven't you noticed the sky?"

"Yeah. It's just in our dream. See are those girls world. That one boy with some kind of machine world, And then you have People who shoot stuff out of their hands. Then of course they have us," said Matt.

"I think it might be better, if we just go back to bed, and look on it latter. I'm tried *yawns." said Tai.

"Yeah, I agree with Tai," said Sora. "I mean it's early in the morning. *yawns* Lets just try to found out why it's here in this world tomorrow."

"Okay, fine. Then, Sora, do you think your mom would mind us spending the night at your house?"

"Um...well...."

"I mean Tai did it. And I think I know why too."

"No, her mother brought me over here!"

"Oh, well never mind about what I was thinking."

"No, I don't think she would mine. I think she likes having company."

"Okay, we brought our stuff." They all went in and found themselves a place to sleep. When everyone fell asleep, Tai and Sora pulled out the couch bed. And set up their bed on it. They kept their distance, so this way no one would know, what they did. They wanted to keep it between themselves. Tai and Sora fell fast asleep. They didn't have that dream again. Soon, the sun rose. Everyone walked outside. They were in a totally different world. They weren't in the Sailor Scouts', The Gundam Pilots, the Z-Fighters, or their world.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," said Cody. All the Worlds had Crashed Together.


	5. The Beginning of Friendships

Messed Up Worlds

By: Megan Riffey

Sailor_angel_ 

Chapter 5

The Beginning of Friendships

The Digidestions walked around only to bump into the Z-Fighters.

"Sorry." said Tai.

"Do you know where we are?" The Sailor's came out. Serena was still depressed about Darien. She liked Piccolo now. They all walked toward the Digidestions and the Z-Fighters. Serena stopped. She saw Piccolo. Trista and the other's just kept on walking.

"Come on Serena!" Mina grabbed Serena's arm and lead them to the Z-Fighters.

"No, we don't know where you are, boy!" screamed Vegeta.

"I don't mean to be mean either, but pelase don't make Tai mad." said Kari.

"Okay, let us introduce our selves. I'm Tai, This is Kari my sister. This is Matt and this is T.K their brothers. Cody, Yoli, Sora, Ken, and MeMe, MEME!"

"Hi, Tai. Matt. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah." said Matt. Matt and MeMe hugged.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"It looks like all the worlds mixed together." said Gohan. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Gohan, this is Mary, Vegeta, Trunks, Baby Trunks, Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Tein, Piccolo, my mother Chi-Chi, and my father Goku.

"Hi. my name is Serena, this is Trista, Mina, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Reni..."

"Anyway, Reni, Raye, Amy and Hotaru." Heero was walking around. He ran into the Z-Fighters and the others.

"Hi, my name is Heero Yuy and this is, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, Wufie, Zechs, Duo. Do you know where are?"

"Actually, we don't know where we are ourselves." There were enough houses for all of them.

"I think we should just make do of this place for now. We don't know when it's going to end. It could be ready to end soon." said Piccolo. Serena just kept looking at Piccolo. Piccolo was starting to get nervous about her.

"Serena! Stop staring!" yelled Raye. Serena didn't listen. Piccolo started to get behind Goku.

"Goku? She's staring at me."

"Piccolo, just cool it. She only likes you can't you see?"

"No, I can't. Just get her to stop."

"Nope. You want her to stop then. You tell her. I'm not going to."

"Why are we all here?" asked Kari.

"Yeah, that's what I would like to know. And how long is this going to last?" asked Mary. Everyone got into their new homes. They found what ever house they picked their were clothes there for them. They each finally settled down. They were all outside and had built a bon fire and were telling about themelves. Tai wasn't really into it. He was ignoring them all, thinking about Sora. He didn't want to do this. He wanted to be alone with Sora. Sora was thinking the same thing.

"Gohan?" Mary asked. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." They left the bond fire to talk to each other. It was Gohan's birthday that day.

"Gohan, I know today's your birthday and I didn't get you anything. but...." Mary kissed Gohan. Chi-Chi was watching when it happened. She was getting out raged. Tai looked over to where Chi-Chi was watching. He saw them kiss.

"Maybe we should tell them about us Sora, Maybe we can tell them just about is kissing, but not the other thing. We can't keep it a scret it forever you know."

"Yeah, I know Tai. Just give it some time. When I want to tell, I'll tell you and we can tell together. Is that fine?"

"Yes. That is." Sora and Tai cont. to talk with each other. Soon, everyone was talking to someone else, not the whole group. They all were friends now. They all told something about themselves. Everyone was asleep. Heero snuck over to Relena's place. Tai snuck over to Sora's place. Gohan snuck over to Mary's place to talk. Relena said that this world was something like the world that she had been too.

"So, what do you want to do?" Tai asked Sora.

"I don't know. Maybe, something that just involes us two."

"What do you want to do?" Heero asked Relena. Relena started to kiss him.

"So, want do ya wanna do?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know." Gohan kissed Mary. The night was over and everyone was in their rightful place, by morning with out anyone knowing what they had did. The friendship's had grown, like they had never beleive it. They all thought their friendships with everyone. It was the beginning of their friendships together.


	6. Darien Return's

Messed Up Worlds By: Megan Riffey sailor_angel_

Chapter 6 Darien Return's

After that night, Darien had taken a flight from America to Japan. He brought his wife-to-be. He went to her college, but it was different. He didn't find the college, but he found the world that everyone was in. He walked into it. His fiancé thought that Japan was crazy. She just wanted to leave. Darien wouldn't let her. Darien soon, reached the Z-Fighters, Digidestions, Sailor Scouts, and Gundam Pilots' homes. Darien looked around and saw Trista. Trista sensed Darien.

"DARIEN!" she screamed.

"Trista. Hi, do you know...." Trista slapped Darien in the face.

"How could you!? How could you hurt Serena!? She loved you! You're just another stupid guy! You're like all guys! I'm surprised that anyone EVER loved you! You little moron!" yelled Trista.

"Don't mind her. She's like that all the time."

"Will see about that Darien! SERENA!" screamed Trista. Serena ran out and ran to Trista. Serena saw Darien. She walked over to Darien and slapped him as hard as she could.

"You little jerk!!!! How could you break up with me over a letter!?" Serena was outraged as everyone else was. Everyone came out of their homes. They all looked at Darien and Serena. Serena left crying. She ended up in Piccolo's arms.

"What happened between you two?" Piccolo asked Serena.

"He met someone else in America. And he proposed to her. He sent me a letter saying he wanted to break up with me, because he loved someone else. He's a jerk!"

"I can see why you hate him. So, what are you doing to do about it? You just can't let nothing happen can you?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm going to do. I never thought he would end up here in this world. You know what. I think we all should name this world. What do you think?"

"I think we should." Darien was watching Serena and Piccolo. He was starting to get jealous of them.

"Nothing's going to happen while I'm here." he said. He was planning to keep Piccolo and Serena away from each other. Mary was happy. She had the life that she could ever want. She had a boyfriend. She was part of the Z-Fighters. She was happy with her life. Now, only if she could find out whom her mother was going out with. She knew it had to be someone. She walked up to Gohan so she could ask if he knew anything about it.

"Gohan, Um... I want to ask you something. My mom is going out with someone. Do you know anything about that? If not that's okay."

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"I just want to know. That's all."

"Okay. Um...We are going to name this world."

"Okay." They walked over to the bon fire ready to name it.

"Okay, everyone has to think of a name. Is that clear?" Goku said. Everyone agreed. The first one to start was Piccolo.

"Um...lets see.... What about The Four Worlds?"

"Okay, next."

"Lets see. I think we should name it, uh... Earth 2?"

"Okay, next."

"How about Cokoran?"

"Yeah, I like that name."

"That's a cool name."

"It's a really cool name. I think we should go with it."

"Okay, then it's settled. It's Cokoran. I think we should have a party for our new home. Cokoran." said Goku. The Z-Fighters did all the decorations; the Sailor Scouts did the food. No one knew where Heero or the other Pilots were. All they know is that they were near there. Heero walked up to the party.

"I hate parties," he said.

"Oh, come on Heero Yuy, remember, you don't want to live in the past now do you?"

"No. Quatre come here. Okay, see that guy right there. His name is Darien. Keep him away from Piccolo and Serena is that clear?"

"Sure. I can do that."

"Trowa and the others can enjoy themselves. If you want too, but I'm not going to force you though," said Heero.

"That's fine with me Heero Yuy. Come on. Lets go party." Relena grabbed Heero's arm and drugged him out to the dancing floor. Then some slow music came on. Darien meanwhile was watching Serena carefully.

"Hi, my name is Quatre. What's yours?"

"My name is Darien. What do you want?"

"Um... I just want to let you know, that you're spying on Piccolo and he can tell what we are saying. I just thought you might want to know. So, he might know what you're trying to do."

"Right, whatever. And what are you trying to prove?"

"He can get mean. I mean really mean. And you think Piccolo is bad then get on Goku's bad side. He gets really mad."

"That's nice. Could ya please leave?"

"No, I'm sorry. Okay, here's the truth. I was told to make sure to keep you away from Serena and Piccolo. So this way if anything happens between them that you won't stop it. Those were my orders."

"And who gives you those orders."

"Heero Yuy. The one right there, the one dancing with Relena Peacecraft. He doesn't like it when people tell him what to do. I mean he is the commander of the Gundam Pilots. He was the one who brought peace to our world. Not that I'm trying to diss your world or anything. It's just weird. I guess. I better stop talking huh?"

"Yeah, and could ya please get Heero Yuy over here? Thanks." Quatre walked over to Heero and stopped him and Relena.

"Heero. I'm sorry for bother you, but I told Darien what your orders were and now he wants to talk to you. Sorry Heero." Heero was outraged, but he knew if he yelled at Quatre it would bring back memories from this past. He decided to let it go, that and he could also lose Relena because of it. He walked over to where Darien was. Everyone stopped dancing and was watching them talk. Of course the only one who could hear was Piccolo.

"So, what do you want Darien?" Heero asked.

"Right. I'm here to tell you that, I don't like the orders that you gave Quatre, so what I want you to do this go to him and take back those orders RIGHT NOW!" yelled Darien.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. Serena told me to make sure for some reason that you don't interfere with anything that involves her. I'm just doing what I was told first. I can't take back orders that I was given. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to what I was doing this a few minutes ago. Thank you." Darien grabbed Heero's arm and hit him in the face. Heero fell back. He got on his feet and kicked Darien back. He didn't want to fight, but if he had no choice then he had to fight. He thought for a min.

_'I can really lose Relena, if I cont. to fight. I'm not going to fight back. I'm just going to walk away now.' _Heero got to his feet and walked away. Darien wasn't going to let Heero go that easy. He kicked Heero in the back. Heero fell. He struggled to get back up. He just kept taking it. He wasn't going to fight back no matter the cost he had to pay. Serena was tried of it. She ran up to Darien and Heero.

"DARIEN LEAVE HIM ALONE! I TOLD HIM TO KEPT YOU AWAY SO I COULD GET CLOSER TO PICCOLO! I LIKE PICCOLO!" yelled Serena. Piccolo couldn't believe was he was hearing.

"I don't believe it!"

"Looks like someone has a crush on Piccolo!"

"Shut up Goku!" Darien had pushed Serena on the ground. Trista was getting outraged. No one else was willing to get involved.

**"PLUTO STAR POWER!"** Pluto went after Darien. **"Pluto Deadly Scream!"** It hit Darien and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Sailor Pluto."

"Serena, you cannot let one of your friends get hurt. I would never hurt you in my life. Please, so something about it. I cannot keep saving you. My powers only reach a certain power level, so please be careful."

"Sailor Pluto, please don't hurt anyone. I'm begging you. Out of all the things. Please just de-transform." Pluto did what she was told. In her place was Trista once more.

"Now, Darien, please leave him alone. It didn't do anything wrong. You're the person who has done something wrong! How do you like that?! Please, don't hurt him!"

"Okay, do you want me to hurt dear little Piccolo? I mean come on. Look how stupid he looks like. He's green for starters. I mean, who would like someone who's green?"

"I would Darien. It's not his fault. That's just the way he is. He's not like you! You're a jerk! You're a moron! I feel sorry for your fiancé. She's going to marry a really big jerk. Do you know that I bet she didn't know how you really acted." Darien backed off of Heero. Relena rushed over to help Heero. She took him to his house and started to fix the wounds.

"Why did you do it Heero? Why did you take that crap?"

"I did it, because I wanted to show you that I have changed. I didn't know it would go that far though."

"Heero, you didn't have to do it for me."

**~With Grace~**

Grace was cleaning everyone's house. She was a little nervous. She didn't like this world as much. She just wanted to go home. She couldn't stand it there. But she was with someone she loved. She wasn't ready to tell Mary about her lover yet. She was afraid of what she would do. Of course she hadn't told her lover that she was pregnant either. Which made things worse. She didn't want the baby born in this world. She would give everything to have the baby to be born in her world. She didn't want to think about things that she was going to do. She just wanted to leave now. All her feelings were inside her. She had no true way of showing her feelings. She was worried about Mary. About her relationship with Gohan, It was her first real relationship. She was worried that if they broke up it would affect Mary in every way. She didn't want to think of it anymore. She got ready for bed and went to bed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the Bon Fire*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Piccolo rushed over to Serena who had fell.Goku wanted a romantic night with Chi-Chi. And that's what he was going to get. Serena woke up next to Piccolo.

"Piccolo, I'm sorry about earlier," she said in a sad voice.

"It's okay Serena. You had to say it. I just didn't know that you liked me. I mean Darien was right. I am a Nameiccan."

"You can't help it. I can't help that I'm a Sailor Scout. No one can help who they are, Piccolo." Goku and everyone else was listening to them. The Sailor Scouts were surprised; Serena had changed a lot,

"For some reason, I have a feeling I've met you before."

"No, we haven't met before. You know, but I would like to kiss you, I mean if it's all right with you. I'm..." Piccolo put his finger on her lips and kissed her.

"It finally happened. Trista what do you think about it?"

"I don't know. Don't ask me. I don't want to answer that!"

"Trista what is your problem?!" Trista walked up to Heero.

"Heero, I have a question. Do you know where Zechs I mean Milliardo is?"

"I'm right here." Milliardo said. Trista ran up to Milliardo and hugged him.

"I missed you." Trista said crying. "Where were you? You didn't meet up with me."

"I'm sorry, I just had to take care of some things. I love you Trista." Everyone was shocked. Relena was freaking out. Her own brother was in love with someone all a long, but no one knew.

"Milliardo? How long have you been in love with Trista?"

"I've been in love with her, since the first time we met."

"Serena's ex-boyfriend has caused some trouble. We've tried to get him to stop, but it isn't working."

"Where is he?"

"He's right there." Milliardo walked up to him and started to ask him questions that no one would dare. Milliardo set Darien straight. Everyone was glad that was over. They didn't have any more trouble. That night a mist started to appear. Krillin like he usually does starts freaking out. Some people started to appear from it.

"Who are they?" asked Mina.


	7. 17 and 18 Return

Messed Up Worlds By: Megan Riffey sailor_angel_

Chapter 7 17 and 18 Return

Soon, 17 and 18 came out.

"I don't believe it!" said Krillin. Krillin had grown taller then most people thought he would ever. He was as tall as 18. He ran over to 18 and hugged her. 17 saw Vegeta. Vegeta was ready to attack them. He powered up. Goku stopped Vegeta.

"Vegeta, don't remember their good now." Gohan looked at 17 and 18 and thought about 16. If he had released his hidden power and fought back 16 would still have been alive.

"16." Gohan whispered. He was about to cry. But he didn't. Mary went over to Gohan and put her hand on his shoulders.

"Gohan, it's all right. 16 was brave. He did what he had to do to save everyone," said Mary.

"Yeah, you're right Mary."

"Krillin, it's nice to see you again. How are ya?" 18 said as she laughed.

"I'm fine 18. It's nice to see you again. How are _you_?"

"I'm still like I was earlier, but I'm a human now. I'm not an android anymore either is 17. We have to pick names for each other. Do you think you can help with that?"

"Sure. What kind of name are you thinking of?"

"Um... something that expresses my personality, but doesn't make me sound like a no body or some bully."

"Um...lets see. How about MaryAnn? Or maybe Okay, I'm out of idea's."

"I like the name MaryAnn." said 17. "I think you should choose that name 18. Okay, what about me?"

"Um... lets see. Ralph? Or maybe Bart, Joe, I'm out of idea's"

"I don't have any either."

"Okay, "

"I say, we just sit down and talk."

"Vegeta can I talk to you first?" asked Grace.

"Fine." Vegeta pulled Grace to the side. "What is it woman!?"

"Vegeta, I'm pregnant." Grace said. Vegeta was freaking out. He couldn't believe what she had said.

"When?"

"I found out a long time ago and I didn't want to scare you, the father away," said Grace unsure.

"When are you going to tell everyone?"

"As soon, as they are finished talking with 17 and MaryAnn. I'm going to tell Mary sooner though. It's going to be harder on her then anyone else."

"Okay, so, now I'm going to the father of one baby, and I am a father of one baby. Oh, this is great. Then they will know that I went behind Bulma's back."

"I know Vegeta, they're going to find out anyway. It doesn't make a difference. They're still going to hate you and _now_ me. I'm just scared of what they're going to think."

"Mom! Come on! We are going to introduce ourselves to 17 and MaryAnn." yelled Mary.

"I'll be there in a min. Mary." Mary, can you come here?"

"Sure," Mary walked over. Vegeta was looking at Grace saying that it wasn't a good idea, not now anyway.

"Do you think you can stop by my house and pick up some of the dirty clothes and bring them to them?"

"Sure."

"Vegeta, I can't keep holding this off. I'm telling right now. I don't care if you like it. It's my choice truly." Grace walked over to the group. "I have something to tell, please do not tell Mary." she said to the group.


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Messed Up Worlds By: Megan Riffey sailor_angel_

Chapter 8 The Truth Comes Out

"What is this about?" Tien asked.

"Is there something we need to know?" asked Krillin.

"Yea, there is. I don't want Mary to find out. This is hard for me. I'm pregnant and the father is..." there was a long pause. People were looking at each other to see if it was them. "The father is Vegeta," said Grace. Vegeta looked down at the ground while everyone else was looking at him.

"Vegeta, it that true?" asked Bulma.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Vegeta stop playing. We both knew that they were going to find out anyway!" screamed Grace.

"Fine, it is true. I didn't know until Grace came to me about it."

"You have to tell Mary!" yelled Gohan. "She has to know, she has a right to know."

"I know Gohan. I just can't do that. It would hurt her too much. I'm sorry. I just don't know if I can ever tell her."

"Okay, well, Vegeta are you going to help raise her child?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why not? Why won't you help raise this child? Oh, that's right you didn't help raise Trunks either, so I can see why not huh?"

"Shut up woman! I'm not talking to you!" Vegeta was outraged. Everyone was panicking. They didn't know what to think, or how Mary would act when it came time. No one wanted to know that. Chi-Chi walked up to Goku,

"Goku can I talk to you?"

"Yes, what is this about Chi-Chi?"

"Well, I mean. While we are telling secrets then, you know last night? Well, I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!?" Goku fell backwards.

"Goku, what's wrong?" asked Piccolo.

"Chi-Chi are you sure?"

"Yes, Goku I am sure."

"When?"

"I found out this morning." Mary came out and heard the news about Chi-Chi, but had missed Graces' announcement.

"Chi-Chi, that's great! I mean even if Goku isn't that thrilled. I still think it's great."

"Grace, when did you start going out with Vegeta?" asked Yamcha.

"Awhile back. When Mary hadn't met Gohan yet."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Well, if you don't tell Mary, then I will." said Tien.

"Yeah, I just stand with people tell secrets that someone close to them can't know."

"It might hurt..."

"Hurt who mom?" Mary handed her the clothes. Grace picked them up and took them to wash them.

"Tai, Everyone, I have something to tell too."

"What is it?" asked Tai. Kari wanted to know too. Meanwhile, when everyone was spilling secrets Serena was in Piccolo's arms. She lay there sleeping. Everyone wanted to know what Sora had to say, Her mother had come too, and no one knew it.

"I'm too am..." Sora didn't want to finish the sentence, so Tai did it for her.

"YOUR PREGENT!!!!!" WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" screamed Tai.

"It happened, you know when my mom came and got you and you spent the night."

"Right." Kari was freaking out.

"TAI YOUR ONLY 18! SHE'S 17 RIGHT!?"

"Yeah, she is!'

"Do you know what that is?"

"What?"

"That's rape! You better hope that someone doesn't turn you in too!" Sora's mom was going to turn him in when they got to the real world. No matter the sacrifice she was going to do it.

"I hope someone doesn't turn us in. But why didn't you tell me earlier Sora?"

"I was afraid it might scare you off. And the baby does need a father you know."

"Sora, I would never run from the truth." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"There has to be a doctor near by. There has to be. We might be here for 9 months you never know. Isn't that right?" asked Chi-Chi. Everyone agreed. They all started to look for doctor near by. And to their luck they found one.

"Who will go first?" asked Krillin. Sora went first and Tai went with her.

"Hi, my name is Sora. I'm pregnant and this is the father Tai."

"Hi."

"Okay, right this way. The doctor will be with you right away. She's been very busy these last few days."

"Okay, thank you." The doctor walked into the room.

"Hi, Sora. My name is Dr. Missy. And your pregnant right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, is he the father?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm 18."

"Okay, that's what I needed to know. Okay. Lets get started. Do you have anything ready?"

"No, actually, we don't. I just found out about a couple days ago."

"Okay, I'll be right back, with the test results." The doctor walked away. Only to return about one hour later, "Sora, I'm sorry to say this. But it was a miscarriage. I'm so sorry." Sora was in tears. She ran out of the hospital and fell on the ground in front of the others. Tai rushed out to comfort her.

"Sora, it's all right. It's going to be all right."

"What's wrong?" asked Cody.

"We lost the baby," said Sora.

"Okay, I'm not going in there then," said Chi-Chi. "I wouldn't be able to stand if I lost this baby." She had already picked a name out for it if it was a boy. "Goku, I have a name if it is an boy."

"What name is that Chi-Chi?"

"Goten." she said with a calm voice.

"What if it is an girl?"

"I don't think it will be Goku. Grace I think you should tell Mary now, please. You can't keep it from her all the time."

"Fine. I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?"


	9. Mary Runs Away

Messed Up Worlds By: Megan Riffey sailor_angel_ 

Chapter 9 Mary Runs Away

"Mary there is something important that I have to tell you."

"What is it mom?"

"I'm...You are going to have...a ba--ba--baby boy or si--sister." Grace said quietly.

"What? I couldn't hear you mom."

"She's saying the she's pregnant!" yelled Vegeta.

"What!? Who's the father!? I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!"

"It's Vegeta. Everyone else knew I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"WHAT!? EVERYONE ELSE KNEW!? VEGETA!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Mary was outraged. "I don't want a little brother or sister! I like the way it is now! This can't be happening! Why did you tell everyone else before me? You should have told Vegeta first _then_ me!" Mary ran as fast as she could. Grace knew that she wouldn't take it very well.

"What did I do?" she asked. "I'll just let Mary cool down for a little bit."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A Couple Hours Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where's Mary?" Gohan asked. "I thought she would be back by now." Gohan was starting to get worried.

"Yeah, I think we all are starting to get worried about her," said Lita. Piccolo and Serena really didn't care. They were cuddled up by themselves.

"Serena, come on. We have to go look for Mary," said Hotaru.

"Do we have too?" she asked.

"Yes, we do." said Raye as she grabbed Serena's arm. Everyone looked for Mary, but NO ONE found her. Everyone returned back. Trista knew where Mary was, but decided not to tell.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. I just wish Mary was here to share it with Me." said Gohan.

"Gohan, are you going to be all right?" asked Mina.

"I don't know. I'm scared for her. I don't know where she is. It scares me."

"Oh, well I don't know anything that would help, but we'll find her Gohan, don't worry. She has to be somewhere around here." said Amara.

"Well, maybe you're right. It's only a matter of time. We'll find her." Trista was thinking to herself.

'_What do I do? I know where she is. Should I tell? Should I just leave it with them worried to death?' _

"Trista, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, well.... actually. There is something. I think I know where Mary is. Because you know I can see the future."

"Where is she?!" yelled Gohan. "I want to know now!" screamed Gohan.

"I.... I...I can't tell. I'm sorry. I just can't tell. She would hate me for it."

"Trista, please just tell _me_ where she is. You don't have to tell anyone else. Please, I can help her through this. Please, Trista I'm begging."

"I don't know. I don't think I should."

"Please Trista. I need to know where she is. Please, I really mean it."

"Okay, fine. She'...." Trista whispered in his ear where Mary was.

"Thank you Trista. Thank you a lot." Gohan said as he hugged her. Gohan ran as fast as he could. He, finally, got far enough away from the others where he could fly. He flew toward where Trista said, and to his surprise there was Mary crying. He landed and ran over to her. Gohan hugged Mary.

"Gohan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for you. Mary, you can't help what's going on. I can't help it either; I was scared when I found out that my mom was going to have a baby too. Mary, we can help each other through this. Please, come back."

"Gohan, I'm not going back, you can just leave. I'm sorry."

"Mary...." Mary pushed Gohan away from her. "Mary, please don't do this." Gohan said as he started back toward, but Mary again pushed him away.

"Mary, Please stop and think about what you're doing. I love you. We can help each other through this. Please, just come back."

"NO! I've made my choice. I WILL NOT go back! My mother can have that child, but I will be NO part of it!"

"**MARY! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR SAYING!!" **screamed Gohan. "Look, I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything about that. Please, just come back. Mary, everyone was out looking for you. Your mom loves you, and so does everyone else. Listen, we all love you Mary. Weather we show it or not. We will also love you. We will always be there for you no matter what."

"No, I'm sorry Gohan. I refuse to go back. I'm sorry. You can leave without me."

"I'm not leaving with out you no matter what! Please, Mary! I WANT YOU TO MARRY ME!" Gohan stopped. Mary was surprised.

"What? Wh--wha--wh---what di-did yo-you sa--say?" stuttered Mary.

"That's right Mary. I want to marry you. Will you Mary?"


End file.
